nature_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerise
Cerise Cardinal is a student at Kingdom Academy and the main protagonist of Nature Girls. She is from the Land Kingdom, Terra. Cerise enrolls in Kingdom Academy to get away from the dangers of the outside world, and to hopefully learn a thing or two about fighting Shadows. Appearance Volume 1 Cerise wears a red tube top and black shorts, as well as ruby-encrusted, gold-plated earrings, which were a gift from a family member that she can barely remember. Her boots are black and reach just four or five inches above her ankles. Cerise’s hair is dark red. It is worn in double buns with sideswept bangs and two strips of hair framing her face. Personality Cerise is shown to display a sort of confidence that she isn't really feeling. In "Let's Take a Moment And Think," she says, "Don't give up! They're only trying to make us feel this way!" when they're surrounded by Shadows. These Shadows are emitting a Negative Aura, which affects everyone differently. Cerise is shown to be greatly affected by this aura, and it makes her start to doubt herself and her abilities, even to the point of wanting to leave the team because, in her mind, she isn't good enough to lead them. After the team is rescued by Kameron Xi and the rest of his group, Veranda asks Cerise if she was really unaffected by the aura, or if she was just pretending. Cerise responds by telling her that she was, in fact, faking it, but only because she didn't want the team to think she was weak. This shows that she can be a bit selfish at times as well. Cerise is also very childish and, at times, immature, though she progresses from a child-like girl to a great leader throughout the series. Powers And Abilities Weapon Cerise wields a sword in battle. It's a large gold weapon decorated with rubies. In "No Pain, No Gain", it is upgraded to withstand fire and heat to make it easy for Cerise to use it with her Pyrokinesis ability. Morph Cerise's morph is the Tiger, one of the most powerful morphs out there, not because of the animal, but because of the powers that come with it. Cerise is shown to be a bit cautious at first when she tells the others of her Morph, since it's one of the Original Eight Morphs that created the three Kingdoms of Eunoia and known to be the most powerful. However, she slowly warms up to her Morph and realizes that she's going to have to accept that it's with her forever. When in her Morph or Half Morph, Cerise can summon or extend her claws to swipe at the enemy. She can do the same to her teeth. Her morph also has hightened senses, including the ability to see in the dark and to hear things moving from far away. Main Ability Cerise’s main ability is Pyrokinesis (Fire). She can burn and melt things, manipulate fire and heat, and summon or extinguish fire. In "New Power at the Darkest Hour", Cerise unlocks this ability. Weaknesses Ekaterina is shown to have poor endurance. During the mile run in "Go, Girls, Go!", Cerise finishes the mile run with an 8:50 time and is panting like crazy. She staggers over to the side of the track and sits down, still panting and coughing.